escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El último anillo
El último portador del anillo (En Ruso :Последний кольценосец) es un libro de fantasía 1999 del autor ruso Kirill Eskov. Es un relato alternativo de, y una secuela informal de, los eventos de J.R.R. El Señor de los Anillos de Tolkien.Yisroel Markov, The Last Ring-bearer. Retrieved on 20 June 2011. Trama La novela se basa en la premisa de que el relato de Tolkien es una "historia escrita por los vencedores". En la versión de Eskov de la historia, Mordor es descrito como un país pacífico al borde de una revolución industrial, que es una amenaza para la facción guerrerista e imperialista representada por GandalfBenedicte Page, Lord of the Rings reworking a hit with fans, but not Tolkien estate, The Guardian, Tuesday 8 February 2011 (cuya actitud ha sido descrita por Saruman como "la elaboración de la Final Solución al problema Mordoriano ") y los elfos. Por ejemplo, Barad-dûr, la ciudadela de Sauron, se describe en el capítulo 2 como La historia comienza recaptando la Guerra del Anillo.Yisroel Markov, The Last Ring-bearer. Retrieved on 20 June 2011. El anillo en sí es un ornamento lujoso, pero impotente, elaborado por Nazgûl (un grupo de antiguos científicos y filósofos que se turnan como los Nueve para guiar a Mordor a través de su industrialización) para distraer a Gandalf y los Elfos mientras Mordor construyó su ejército. Aragorn es retratado como un títere de los elfos que han sido instruidos para usurpar el trono de Gondor asesinando a Boromir (quien había descubierto solo después de que Merry y Pippin fueran capturados) antes de que Gandalf retire a Denethor. Arwen, siendo 3000 años más viejo, sostiene Aragorn en desprecio pero utiliza su unión para cementar la regla élfica sobre Gondor. Faramir ha sido exiliado a Ithilien, donde es mantenido bajo guardia con Éowyn. Los Elfos también han corrompido a la juventud de Umbar, que pretenden utilizar como un punto de apoyo en Harad y Khand. Después de derrotar al ejército Mordoriano, los Elfos entran en Mordor para masacrar a civiles con la ayuda de Hombres de Oriente, supuestamente para eliminar a las clases "educadas". Dos soldados orcos ("Orc" que es un insulto usado por Occidente contra extranjeros), Haladdin y Tzerlag, están huyendo de la batalla. Rescatan a Tangorn, un noble gondoriano que había quedado enterrado en el desierto por intentar detener una de las masacres. Localizan a los mercenarios y matan al Elfo, Eloar, tomando sus posesiones. Haladdin es visitado pronto por el último de los Nazgûl, Sharya-Rana, quien explica que el mundo físico, Arda, está ligado al mundo mágico de donde provienen los elfos, por el poder del espejo de Galadriel en Lórien y los palantriri. Se le da la tarea de destruir el espejo para separar los mundos y completar el objetivo de hacer a los hombres verdaderamente libres. Haladdin es elegido como un individuo raro en el que no hay absolutamente ninguna magia,Benedicte Page, Lord of the Rings reworking a hit with fans, but not Tolkien estate, The Guardian, Tuesday 8 February 2011 y tiene una tendencia a comportarse irracionalmente, por ejemplo, unirse al ejército Mordoriano como un médico para impresionar a su novia y casi morir como resultado, en lugar de poner su talento para un mejor uso en casa en la universidad. Mientras que el Nazgûl no puede prever cómo la búsqueda debe ser terminada, él puede proporcionar a Haladdin la información útil, incluyendo la localización actual del palantíri.Yisroel Markov, The Last Ring-bearer. Retrieved on 20 June 2011. Un plan elaborado se concibe que implica la forja de una letra de Eloar por un experto de la escritura de Mordorian. Tangorn logra organizar una reunión con los Elfos en Umbar, evitando los esfuerzos de Gondor para eliminarlo. Finalmente es asesinado, lo que convence a los Elfos para que transmitan su mensaje a la madre de Eloar, Eornis, miembro de la jerarquía gobernante de Lórien. Ella es llevada a creer que su hijo es capturado en lugar de ser asesinado. Un palantir es lanzado en Lórien por un investigador mordoriano que desarrolla armas de vuelo (bajo el patrocinio secreto de Aragorn), y Eornis es instruido para traer el palantír al espejo de Galadriel.Benedicte Page, Lord of the Rings reworking a hit with fans, but not Tolkien estate, The Guardian, Tuesday 8 February 2011 Esto se supone que prueba que ella está en Lórien, con lo cual se le permitirá comunicarse con Eloar. A la hora señalada, Haladdin trae otro palantír al Monte Doom. Gandalf descubre su plan y, preocupado por que la magia sea desterrada de la Tierra Media, lanza un remoto hechizo en el palantír para convertir a su usuario en piedra, pero esto no tiene efecto. Saruman, a pesar de oponerse a los métodos de Gandalf, cree que la hipótesis de Sharya-Rana sobre la relación entre los mundos mágico y físico es incorrecta e intenta razonar con Haladdin. Sin embargo, Tzerlag toca el palantír por error y comienza a convertirse en piedra. En un ataque de irracionalidad, Haladdin decide dejar caer el palantír en Orodruin porque Saruman es incapaz de revertir el hechizo de Gandalf. Esto hace que el Fuego Eterno se transmita al otro palantíri y al Espejo, destruyéndolos y la magia de los Elfos. Haladdin se va a auto-exilio y los descendientes de Tzerlag pasan la historia oralmente, aunque el registro histórico contiene oficialmente la versión de Aragorn de los acontecimientos. Aunque despreciado por la aristocracia gondoriana, Aragorn encuentra favor al pueblo, ya que sus políticas resultan en un "milagro económico" y tras su muerte, sin hijos, el trono vuelve al "legítimo" rey Faramir. Los Elfos terminan su ocupación de Mordor y eventualmente abandonan la Tierra Media, que entra en la era industrial. Estado de la publicación Aunque traducido a varios idiomas, el libro no ha tenido un lanzamiento comercial en inglés. Varias editoriales de habla inglesa han considerado la posibilidad de realizar una traducción, pero cada una ha abandonado sus planes debido al potencial de litigio de la finca Tolkien, que tiene una historia de objeciones estrictas a cualquier obra derivada, especialmente en inglés. En 2010, Yisroel Markov tradujo el libro al inglés; su texto ha aparecido como un ebook libre y no comercial, y Eskov ha aprobado oficialmente esta liberación. Mark Le Fanu, secretario general de la Sociedad de Autores, opinó que a pesar de ser no comercial, el libro sigue constituyendo una infracción de derechos de autor..Laura Miller, Middle-earth according to Mordor, 15 February 2011. Los derechos de autor de Tolkien duran hasta 2043 Lista de traducciones Czech: Poslední Pán Prstenu English: The Last Ringbearer Estonian: Viimane sõrmusekandja Polaco: Ostatni Władca Pierścienia Portugues: O Último Anel Español: El último anillo Referencias Enlaces externos * Kirill Yeskov, Why I reimagined "LOTR" from Mordor's perspective, Salon, Febrero 23 del 2011 * The Back Story to the Last Ring-bearer, por Kirill Eskov